


Tall, Dark, With Fangs

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askEver thought about writing a vampire Lord Blackwood?





	Tall, Dark, With Fangs

It was a dark and rainy evening in East London. And Lord Blackwood was on the hunt. He had a very peculiar taste. Blood. He particularly preferred that of young females.

As he walked through the night looking for a victim he noticed a window up on the second story of a house. Blackwood saw this as his chance. He deftly climbed the side of the house and crawled onto the balcony where a large window was open. He looked inside to find a sleeping woman.

He slowly pushed the window open and quietly crawled into the room. There you lay sleeping, oblivious of the danger you were in. And as Blackwood took a step on the creaky wood floor did you turn your face to him.

That when he stopped moving. Afraid of waking you. After a few moments did you go back to your slumber and he could move closer. As Blackwood got closer he got a better look at your face. When he did He took a sharp breath in. He had seen many a beautiful young lady in his time but you, you were hauntingly beautiful.

He sat on the side of the bed closest too you as he continued to stare in bewilderment at you beauty. Even though your hair was covering half your face and your head was lolled to the side he could see your wonderful features.

Blackwood moved you hair away from your face and neck as he looked to your slowly heaving chest. You were a vision that he could not describe and the pull towards you was like nothing he had ever felt.

He didn’t just want to feed anymore. He wanted to make you his. As he neared you now exposed neck he whispered, “This will only hurt a little.”

Suddenly, you awoke with a start. Blackwood took several steps backwards and his in the shadows on the room.

“Who’s there?” You ask, only seeing the bright hazel eyes staring back at you.

There was silence. Blaclwood didn’t know what to say. He had never had this happen. He wanted to leave and find a new victim but he didn’t want to leave the presence of you.

“Answer me! Who’s there?” You ask again. This time more fear in your voice.

“Calm yourself. I am not going to hurt you. My name is Lord Blackwood. I um…” He found it hard to speak as you gorgeous (E/C) eyes stared back at him. He was transfixed.

“If you are not here to hurt me then what are you here for?” You ask, tilting your head to the side.

“I offer protection.” Blackwood said. He wasn’t being untruthful. Now that he had met you all he wanted to do was have you as his and protect you. “Protect you and your family. As you can probably guess I am not human.” Why was he being so forth coming with this information. He didn’t know.

“Yes, your eyes glow and you move extraordinarily fast.” You said as you moved your legs over the edge of the bed so you were sitting. “Come out of the light. I want to see you.”

He did not know why he adhered to your demand but he did. He stepped put of the darkness and the light from outside now outlined him and covered half his face.

You quietly sucked in a breath at how he looked. He was definitely handsome. This Lord Blackwood was tall, dark, and handsome and you were mesmerized by him.

“What do I have to do for this protection Lord Blackwood?” The way you said his name made him weak at the knees.

“Give me your blood.” Was all that he said in his deep, huskey voice.

“I give you my blood and you will protect me and my family from other monsters?” You asked for clarification, trying the steel your nerves.

“Yes. I will come by at night periodically to feed. And in return for this gift I will protect you.” Blackwood said as he took a few steps forward, looming over you.

A few moments past as you thought over his proposal. Then you sat up straight and nodded. “Okay. I’ll give you my blood. And don’t ask me again or I might change my mind.”

“Wonderful.” He said darkly.

As he moved closer he took your hand and placed the other on your cheek to steady you. You closed your eyes ready for the pain of him biting down on your flesh. But instead you felt cold and soft lips on your own. Your eyes flash open as you stared in bewilderment at the vampire you had just met.

“W-wha?” You stuttered.

“Not yet my dear. I wish to see you again, like this. Without being tainted by such a foul beat such as I. You so readily gave yourself to me. And that is more precious than blood.” Blackwood whispered as he took you hand and placed the knuckles to his lips. “This is goodbye, for now.”

And with a quick movement of his cloak did he disappear from your sight. And like that he was gone. You ran to the window and searched for him but found nothing. You hoped you would see him again soon. Just his absence made your heart ache.


End file.
